1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for teaching children how to write correctly. Specifically, the present invention is an erasable board which attaches to child's desk and lies flat on the desktop. The board is provided with a means for securing paper thereto and is angled relative to the desk to position the paper properly for writing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper placement of writing paper is important for good writing skills because improper placement can contribute to poor penmanship and can cause writer's fatigue; commonly referred to as "writer's cramp". To be properly placed for writing, the paper should be in front of a child or student with the top of the paper angled slightly away from the student's hand which is holding the writing instrument. Thus, for a right-handed student, the top of the paper should tilt to the left, and for a left-handed student, the top of the paper should tilt to the right.
Many young students do not know how to properly place their paper on their desk in order to write comfortably and efficiently. Often teachers do not take the time to tell students about proper paper placement or to see that students continue to use proper placement as they learn to write. As a result, students can find writing inefficient, uncomfortable and generally unpleasant.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a means to assist in teaching children proper paper placement and correct writing techniques. Specifically, the present invention is an erasable board which lays on top of and secures to a student's desk. The board is provided with a clip for securing paper to the board and is angled to insure proper paper placement for writing.